


That would be enough

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: "That would be enough," he whispers like a mantra when he's waiting for Shiro's fiancé at the altar.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro/Curtis (Voltron), Unrequited Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 22





	That would be enough

**Author's Note:**

> Now, for the other side of the coin for this [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112162), I bring to you a [thread](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh/status/1297599673054703618?s=20) inspired by this [reply](https://twitter.com/ADodd_Arts/status/1297503995125276673?s=20)!

Keith doesn't want to feel bad about being Shiro's friend —Yes, he has feelings for him, ever since he was a kid with a stupid crush on his older friend. 

But now it's not just a stupid crush. Now is loyalty and yearning. Now is a want and a need. Now is a desire and a hot boil inside his chest, in the lower part of his abdomen, below his navel. Now he loves Shiro. He wants him in ways he shouldn't and craves for him in ways he only thinks of at night. 

But he's his friend first. His best friend, nonetheless.

'That would be enough,' he says to himself when he sees Shiro date this other man.

'That would be enough,' he reminds himself when Shiro asks him to be his bestman.

'That would be enough,' he repeats to himself when he sees Shiro on his white suit and blushing.

"That would be enough," he whispers like a mantra when he's waiting for Shiro's fiancé at the altar.

"You said something?" Shiro asks, turning to him for a brief moment, his smile from looking at his fiancé, so happy and in white like him, being blinding and happy.

"No, nothing," Keith sighs, shaking his head, looking away before words start to slip out of his mouth, "I wish you to be happy."

Shiro beams at him and then takes his fiancé's hand, and Keith keeps repeating on his head: 'That _should_ be enough."

But it’s not.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
